


At First Sight

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. How about one where Y/N meets Gabriel for the first time while he’s at the bunker with Sam/Dean,and she falls in love with him at first sight..But she doesn’t say anything to him because she feels like he doesn’t like her back,and that she isn’t good enough for him (Insecure with her looks)..But he actually likes her too and it ends with fluff.. :’) Thanks.





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. How about one where Y/N meets Gabriel for the first time while he’s at the bunker with Sam/Dean,and she falls in love with him at first sight..But she doesn’t say anything to him because she feels like he doesn’t like her back,and that she isn’t good enough for him (Insecure with her looks)..But he actually likes her too and it ends with fluff.. :’) Thanks.

With your bag over your shoulder, you made your way into the bunker. “Guys?” You called out, looking around. “Come on! You called me out here…” Sighing, you put your bag on the floor and started to walk around the room.

“Hey, Y/N.” Came the voice of Dean.

Smiling, you turned and gave him a quick hug. “Decided to make an entrance?” You teased.

He laughed and shook his head. “No, we have company. He’s…well, you’ll see.” Dean motioned you to follow him. “Beer?” He offered.

“Yeah, sure.” You agreed. “So, what was so urgent that I had to rush over here as soon as I could?” You asked, nodding your thanks as he handed you a beer. “I mean, what can I do that you two can’t?” They were more experienced than you, after all.

“You’ll see.” He smirked, making you raise an eyebrow at him. That didn’t sound too good…

Following him into the library your heart skipped a bit. Sitting across from Sam, head thrown back in laughter, was one of the most handsome men you’d ever seen. It was love at first sight. Swallowing, you continued into the room. Sam looked over and grinned. “There she is!”

“Here I am.” You chuckled, trying your best not to stare at the other man in the room. “Dean won’t tell me what’s going on, will you?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Actually…” You groaned. If Sam was getting weird about it, you would, too. “We just actually need you to keep an eye on Gabriel over there.” He motioned. “Make sure he doesn’t pull any pranks while we’re gone so we aren’t walking into one big trap.”

You stared at him. Here. Alone. With him? “You called me here to babysit some guy?” You asked, never thinking he’d like you back.

“He’s not ‘some guy’.” Dean added, making you look at him funny.

Hearing the chair move, your eyes went to Gabriel. “I’m hurt, fellas. You two haven’t told her about me?” He acted shocked. “After all the good times we’ve had together!”

“Yeah, because dying all those times was so much fun.” Dean growled.

“OH!” You nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t know your name. He’s always called you the asshole Trickster or some variation of that.”

Gabriel shot Dean a look, and you wanted to slowly back away from it all. “Uh, come on, sweetheart, I’ll help you get settled in.” Dean turned and rushed out, you on his heels.

* * *

Gabriel turned to Sam. “She single?” He smiled.

Sam furrowed his brows at the angel. “What?”

“Is. She. Single? How many braincells have you lost over the years?” He smirked, teasing the tall hunter. His honey colored eyes sparkled with amusement.

Shaking his head, Sam didn’t answer, leaving an annoyed archangel.  

* * *

Sam tapped his knuckles on your door as you unpacked. “We’re almost ready to head out.” He told you.

“I’m not sure what I can do against an archangel.” You told him. “What am I supposed to do? Circle the bunker with holy fire and hope it doesn’t rain?!”

He laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just keep him occupied.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Feed him candy, that’ll keep him happy for a bit.”

You chuckled. “You sound like you’re talking about some weird kid. Normally it’s don’t over do the candy. Not ‘shove it down their throat’.” You smirked. “You two owe me. Babysitting a damn archangel. Who enjoys killing people over and over. I see how much you like me.” You teased him.

* * *

Gabriel heard the banter between you and Sam, and was confused. Were you dating Sam? Or not? Sam hadn’t answered him, but surely he wouldn’t leave his girlfriend to stay with him? He’d have to find out later on. 

* * *

After the boys had left, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail and moved through the bunker looking for Gabriel. Your heart fluttered when you thought about him, and hoped that you could at least be friends with him. He seemed to be a lot of fun.

You screamed when he popped out at you, making you clutch your chest before punching him in the shoulder. “Are you trying to kill me?!” You asked.

When he smiled at you, your breath hitched. “No, course not.” He chuckled. “Would hate for your boyfriend to get mad at me.”

“Boyfriend…?” You asked, wondering who he was talking about.

“Sam.” He said casually.

You cracked up, shaking your head. “Oh my God!” You looked at him, blushing. “Sam?! He’s my friend!”

Gabe couldn’t help but smile at that. “Really?” He asked.

“Really.” You nodded, shoving your hands in your pockets. Licking your lips, you looked away. You couldn’t tell him you were more interested in guys like him, because you were nowhere near good enough for him. He was handsome, and an archangel. You were just plain old human. “Uh, I’m gonna go make something to eat. You want anything?” You asked.

He shook his head. “Nah. I could always snap us something up.” He offered. “I mean, save you time in the kitchen, give us more time to get to know each other.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good, cuz I like you.” Your eyes went wide as you looked at him. “Why so shocked?” He chuckled.

“Well, look at you, and then look at me…” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t think that you’d be attracted to me.”

Gabe’s smile fell. “Why not?” He asked, not understanding why you’d say that.

You shrugged. “I’m not exactly all that pretty.”

“I think you’re very pretty.” He told you. “Now come on, I’d like to get to know you some more.” Gabriel took your hand and led you to the living room.


End file.
